Diverse applications (apps) on an intelligent terminal greatly change entertainment, life, or a working style of a user. However, installation of a large quantity of apps brings great inconvenience to the user. These apps are complex, and many apps have a same function. This brings great inconvenience to the user during use of the apps.
For convenient use of an application, an existing manner is to use the Siri voice digital assistant of Apple Inc. Based on the Siri voice tool software, the Siri of Apple Inc. calls, by parsing voice semantics, other apps to complete an action that needs to be executed, and displays an execution result to a user.
Such a voice digital assistant may implement a call of apps, but such a voice digital assistant is built in an operating system. Consequently, not any app may be used as a digital assistant, and specific apps to be called are not determined by the user.